


In The Comfort of Your Arm

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: “Hug me...”





	In The Comfort of Your Arm

_“Ding…”_

Jinhwan groans. He is about to sleep when he hear the doorbell rings.

“Oh. Come in.”

“Sorry…disturbing you at this time.” Chanwoo kicks his slippers aside.

“Can’t sleep?” Jinhwan looks at the maknae.

Tonight has been extra tiring but even he couldn’t fall asleep immediately. The rest of the boys went for a drink while he excused himself to his room thinking that he could fall asleep.

Chanwoo just nods. He lays down on the bed, spreading his arms and legs, occupying the king sized bed. Jinhwan smiles at him.

“And where do you think I should sleep?”

“In my arms?”

When you dated someone in your own group, it is not easy to simply move on. Of course, because Jinhwan still sees his face almost everyday. He misses moments with him, every touch, every kiss, every hug.

“That’s cute, Chanwoo. Come on. Give me some space.” Jinhwan gets on the bed. “Thanks.”

Then here comes the awkward silence. Jinhwan glances at the younger one. He could still feel Chanwoo’s arm around his neck when they performed My Type. He misses that.

He wants that again.

“So…I saw your video…uh the escape room.”

“Ohh…” Chanwoo looks at him. “It was fun. We all should go there together.”

And the silence again.

Jinhwan could only hear him breathing. He assumes the maknae has fallen asleep. Good for him since he said he couldn’t sleep. He inches closer, admiring the man…reminiscing the good times.

 

_“I can’t sleep.”_

_“Sure hyung. Come on in.” Yunhyeong invites him. “Chanwoo is still awake, probably waiting for you.”_

_Jinhwan skips merrily to Chanwoo’s room. “Hey handsome.”_

_“Hyung! Ahhh!” Chanwoo tumbles to the floor. “Hyung…you could have knocked first.”_

_“Sorry. Are you okay?” Jinhwan kneels next to him. “Is your butt hurt?”_

_“Hmmm nope because you weren’t inside me.”_

_“Ugh. Jung Chanwoo!” Jinhwan blushes. He tries to push the maknae away but he knows he doesn’t want to. He allows Chanwoo to pull him on top of him._

_“Hey…what’s the rush?” Chanwoo rubs his arms. “I thought you came down here because you wanna sleep with me.”_

_“I changed my mind.” Jinhwan folds his arms. He gazes upon Chanwoo’s naked, broad chest. The love bite is still there. That’s right, Chanwoo is his._

_“Oh come on babe. The ghosts are waiting in your room now if you plan to go back there.”_

_“Chanwoo.” He whines. “I hate you so much.”_

_“Oh really?” Chanwoo touches his nape, pulling him closer. “Really?” He plants a soft kiss on his lips._

_“Really.” Jinhwan kisses him back.”Really…”_

_The kiss ends with bites and moans till Yunhyeong texts them to keep it down. The two of them giggle, teasing Yunhyeong as ‘no fun guy’._

_“Your fault. You were too loud.”_

_“You said ‘louder’ so…much obliged.” Jinhwan snuggles to his chest. “Ah so nice. Hug me.”_

_“Baby.” Chanwoo kisses his forehead. “Good night.”_

_“Uhhh you still want more?” Jinhwan could feel his hand on his bare ass._

_“Tomorrow morning.” Chanwoo laughs, pulling him closer. “Good night.”_

 

Jinhwan turns to the other side, hiding his tears. He doesn’t want Chanwoo to see him crying. Clearly, Chanwoo has moved on but not him. Not him.

He hopes Chanwoo is really sleeping now because he couldn’t stop his tears. But he feels a gentle touch on his shoulder.

“Hyung…why are you crying?” Chanwoo shifts closer towards Jinhwan. “Please stop crying.” He puts his arm on his waist, pulling the petite hyung to his chest.

“Chanwoo…I…I’m sorry…did I wake you up?”

“No. I’m not even sleeping yet.” He kisses Jinhwan’s head. “Your hair smells nice…my favourite scent. I’ve missed you…so much.”

“I’ve missed you too…” Jinhwan slowly turns to face him. “We see each other almost everyday but I’ve always missed you…I missed…us…”

“I missed us too. So much.” Chanwoo cups his chin, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “I missed having you in my arms…that’s why I kinda uhhh…did that earlier.”

Jinhwan smiles a bit. “Do that more. Hug me more. I missed being in your arms. Hug me.”

Chanwoo wastes no time. God, he really misses Jinhwan. He misses hugging Jinhwan, suffocating him kisses and lots of kisses which Jinhwan never said no. He could feel warm tears drenching his shirt but he doesn’t care. He knows he too is going to cry but he holds back his tears.

“Hyung?” Chanwoo touches his cheeks. Cute, always cute. The hyung falls asleep in no time. He wipes the traces of his tears. “I’m sorry…did I make you cry? Sleep well…I love you.” He kisses his nose. Favourite part.

Morning.

“Did you sleep well?” Chanwoo looks at him.

“Like a baby…” Jinhwan smiles. “Thanks…”

“Funny. I was the one who couldn’t sleep last night.” He approaches Jinhwan. “But…I slept well also…”

“Sleeping in the comfort of your arms…is my favourite. The best way to sleep…the most comfortable…” Jinhwan looks into his eyes.

“Then sleep with me every night.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Why would I? Cuddling with you…my favourite thing to do.” Chanwoo caresses his cheeks. “Hmmm…baby…hyung…” He leans closer.

Jinhwan grabs his shirt as they kiss hard but their kiss is interrupted by a phone call. It’s Bobby calling them down for breakfast.

“Ahh…well…uh…let’s grab breakfast.” Chanwoo gives a quick kiss, slowly letting Jinhwan stand on the floor again.

“Breakfast. Yes.” Jinhwan smiles.

They laugh as they leave the room together, walking hand in hand. Yes, being in the comfort of his arm, Jinhwan feels happy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let’s rise from the dead chanhwan stans. we got some food! obviously inspired from photos of Chanwoo putting his arm around Jinhwan’s neck hehehe


End file.
